up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Spoiler's Ahead!!! 2225 - 2235 Sometime in 2225, World War III happened and in the next 10 years of this war, most of the world was killed. 2235 The war ended with half of the survivors leaving to a new planet that was found in the solar system. The people left on earth were left with a dying planet. Earth began a monarchy once again but it would be a constitution, with the government controlling it mostly. - The monarchy was the Belmont family, having had royal lineage dating back many years. They were also elected by the government. - The first King became Elias Belmont, and the first born son would continue to be ruler. The rulers would have to keep the last name. The new planet was named Aestrodin, and the people Aestros. Due to the strange air on this planet, the Aestros began to form magical abilities. This may have been the reason they decided to call themselves Aestros. - There is no government on Aestrodin, and the monarch was elected by the people. - The monarch became Augustus Walker, and the successors would be of the Walker family. The rulers would have to keep the last name. 2235 - 2517 Earth and Aestrodin would continue to have a feud for all these years. Neither one attacked but each would always prepare for a war. 2380 Earth began to enlist sixteen year old children into the army. If you got picked, you would have to be trained and you would join the army. You would only get out once you turn 21, unless you want to stay and possibly one day get promoted. You would also be taken care of but if you left, you would be on your own again. The government would also stage each child's families murder or kidnapping by the Aestros, but secretly they would keep them hidden until they turned 21 and the army would 'rescue' them. Often, the child felt obligated to stay. The enlisting continued on to the present day. 2488 Clara Brentwood is born. 2497 Daniel Hinsdale was born December 3rd on Earth. He was born to Millicent Belmont, the queen of earth, and an unknown man who she refused to name. He was the bastard son of the queen and the king treated him terrible. He took Millicent's maiden name as she wouldn't name Daniels father and the king wouldn't allow Daniel to take his name. 2498 Abigail Walker is born. Nathaniel Glass is born May 30th on Aestrodin. 2499 Bo Miller is born August 5th on Earth. Alexander Belmont is born September 25th on Earth. He became the heir of Earth as the Kings first born son, while his older half-brother is Daniel. 2500 Charlotte and Samuel Walker were born January 4th on Aestrodin. Sam became the heir of the Aestrodin throne. Rose Jones was born February 17th on Aestrodin. Her mother Greta is a maid of the royals. Katherine Sinclair was born April 11th on Earth. Lucas Hawthorne was born July 25th on Earth. Jackson Parker is born August 29th on Aestrodin. His father is a guard of the royals. 2501 Jeremy Everhart was born March 3rd on Earth. Skylar Woods was born June 15th on Earth. Her father had left before her birth. 2506 Maximus Walker is born. 2509 Sky and Jem meet. Jem moves in with the Woods'. 2513 Margret dies. Jem and Sky become street kids. 2516 February 5th, Clara kills Mary and John. Abby, Lucy, and Max escape to earth secretly. Sam is caught and held captive while Charlie escapes. Clara becomes Queen of Aestrodin and tells the people of Aestrodin that Sam is the only surviving member and he killed all of them so he could become king now. July 26th, Luke is enlisted into the army. November 16th, Luke escapes the army and becomes a fugitive. 2517 May 25th, Jem becomes sick. June 27th, Luke gets caught and he's arrested and brought to Ironbolt. August 15th, Sky tries to steal medicine for Jem and is caught. She is arrested and sent to Ironbolt. August 20th, Charlie breaks Sky and Luke out of Ironbolt. September 1st, Charlie, Daniel, Luke, and Sky reach earth in Serenity 8. They go to the rebel base. Charlie is locked up by the rebels. Sky and Luke discover she's an Aestro. In December, the crew reunites. 2518 January 4th, Charlie turns 18 and is eligible to become Queen. Her coronation takes place. Category:Timeline